


Under her Influence

by hellennn2003



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellennn2003/pseuds/hellennn2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly different twist on our favorite couple...Formally titled "Control"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm glad you could join me tonight Ms. McKenzie,” said Dr. Elliot charismatically.  
She pulled out the chair closest to her at the table for the lovely Kate McKenzie to sit down. It never occurred to Kate to sit that close to her, especially at the four-seater table at this particular bistro. But, if that is what her new boss wanted, far be it from her to turn the offer.

Truth be told, Kate wanted to sit as close to her as possible. While Kate was happily married to her husband Richard for the past eight years, she couldn't deny the fact that there was something spectacularly sultry about the headmistress, her boss, the woman holding the chair out for to sit down (unbelievably close) beside her.  
The table candle flickered in the dimly lit, warm and intimate spot Dr. Elliot had selected for a small meal. What was it about candle light that made any situation feel more sexy than it should? What was it about Caroline Elliot that made Kate want to be there, in front of her, more than at home with her doting, affectionate husband?

"Would you like some wine, Ms. McKen—” Kate stopped her question short, with a grin and interrupted with, “please, call me Kate. I feel like I'm in trouble whenever I hear an adult call me Ms."  
Kate smiled and proceeded to take off her coat, revealing a black, tight-knit, v-neck sweater that quite obviously had caught Caroline’s stare. Let's face it, that's why Kate wore it. She had many choices that would have been far more appropriate for an impromptu meeting with the head of the school she worked at. She and her friends had often joked about this particular shirt. It left men, and so it seemed tonight, women, at the mercy of the seductive cut and snug hug of her curves.

"Does that happen often?" Caroline slowly asked. She caught a long look at her cleavage. Too long perhaps, as she didn't wait for Kate to say she wanted to actually have glass of wine. Instead, she took control and lifted the bottle, filling the glass as full as she could.

"What’s that then?" Kate asked, unsure of Caroline's question.

"Are you often ‘in trouble’?”

"Oh, it happens from time to time. When I do things I ought not to.”

Kate took a small sip from the dark, red wine in front of her. Far too dry for her. Kate preferred a zinfandel or something a bit more fruity. Although tonight, this wine tasted delicious. She took another sip.

"Ought not to?" Caroline grinned. "Well, don't keep me in suspense, Kate. What on earth would someone like you get in trouble for?” Caroline asked, sipping slowly from her glass wondering how she was going to make it through this dinner without staring down at Kate's abundant endowment every chance she had.   
God, she was beautiful. Kate McKenzie, perfectly toned, dark skinned, and full lips that begged to be kissed, and that sweater.

"Dr. Elliot, are you flirting with me?" Kate finally got up the courage to ask.   
"Was there a reason you asked me to join you this evening? I thought, perhaps, it was about the choir we discussed starting at Sulgrave. I think the children would truly enjoy it. I have lead a few groups in my last position, and I really…"

"Done." Caroline offered, smiling widely. "Kate, you have nothing but impressed me since joining Sulgrave. You are a welcome addition to this faculty. I wanted to let you know that. That was the reason I invited you to join me tonight. That and I wanted to get to know you a little better. I try my best to get acquainted with my entire staff."

"Thank you Caroline. This means a lot to me,” Kate responded with a smile.

Kate was warned the first week of her teaching position at Sulgrave, that the Headmistress had a habit of making more than professional relationships with some of the staff. Men and women alike, fell voluntary prey to her magnetism. It was well known within the staff circle that Caroline Elliot was somewhat of a seductress. Falling for her charms was something that took no real effort for men, or for women. She was beautiful, intelligent, well-respected, and witty. Kate was more or less impressed with herself that, out of the three new staff members this term, Caroline had set her sights on her. Had chosen her. How ridiculous and petty, Kate thought, and yet, here she was, sitting across from Dr. Caroline Elliot. 

One glass turned into three and, before long, the polite chit chat over school policy, teaching techniques, favorite books and movies, had quieted. The salad and appetizers were nearly finished. Kate found herself looking at Caroline's lips, wondering what they would feel like against her own. Was she a rough, deep kisser? She wondered if Caroline would be one to take control. Or would it be sweet, slow, and sensual? She didn't know which one she would prefer. She only knew that it was not the kind of thing a happily married straight woman like herself should even be contemplating.

"Are you staring at me, Ms. McKenzie?"   
This latest question shocked Kate from her in-depth scrutiny of Caroline's gorgeous mouth.

"No, I… sorry…I was just thinking," Kate fumbled.

Caroline, leaned over the table looked deliberately down at Kate's cleavage, moving up towards her lips her lips, and then finally her eyes, and with all the sexuality that could possibly fill a sentence leaned in to say:

"I was just thinking too,” her voice slow and tempting. "I was thinking how I would very much like to take you home with me tonight.”  
"If that is something you would be interested in?"  
Caroline took another sip from her glass, put it down, and started to slide her fingers up the stem as she continued.

"I know you're married, and I know you might not be interested, but if I didn't ask you after this wonderful evening I would kick myself."  
"I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you all night. Well, if I am to be completely honest, since you started here two weeks ago. You are a gorgeous, intelligent woman Kate. And I would very much like to," her voice quieted and she whispered, "bed you".

Kate felt her stomach flip, in the best of ways. Her breath deepened, she was speechless.

"Although Kate... I should warn you..." she said, leaning in as close as she could, placing her mouth up to Kate's ear she whispered, "I am somewhat of a bedroom bully.”

A bedroom bully? Kate felt her knees give way, felt a deep throb between her legs, felt the blood rush from her face the second she felt Caroline's warm breath against her ear. And those words, what they possibly could mean? She didn't know, but my God she wanted to find out. Caroline was someone Kate felt she would completely submit to.

Kate sat there, feeling more than tipsy and way more out of her element than she had ever felt in her entire life. Nothing she had ever experienced with Richard, or her other boyfriends, came remotely close to what those words, and that exquisite breath in her ear, did to her.

"Caroline," Kate swallowed hard, "What do you mean a "bedroom bully?"

There it was. The door was opened. Instead of saying "No thank you. I'm married, but flattered," Kate had decided to go further. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the idea that before her sat, a woman who was quite possibly the sexiest creature she had ever encountered.

"Well," Caroline leaned in again and whispered, "I'm in charge."  
Caroline reached out and touched Kate's hand with her fingertips.  
"I tell you when you can take your clothes off." Caroline took her hand into hers, "I decide when I want you to have each orgasm…"   
She lifted Kate's hand and brought it up to her mouth.  
"I tell you when you have had enough," Caroline gently kissed the back of Kate's hand, her tongue seductively whispering across it.  
"When you can dress again, and when you can leave. Among other things, that you will find out. If you like. Does that sound like something you might be interested in Kate? Letting me take you?"

Kate sat in the flickering candle light, transfixed with desire and Caroline knew it.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" She continued, as she slid her hand under the table and upon Kate's knee.  
The table was completely private. There wasn't a chance anyone could see what Caroline was up to. Her hand sliding from the top of her knee, to underneath it. Squeezing with just enough pressure to make Kate squirm with pleasure.

"No,” Kate offered sheepishly. Kate hadn't. Now it was all she could think of; being at the complete mercy of Dr. Elliot.

Caroline took another look at Kate's cleavage, lifted her glass, and seductively said, "Well, then. I think this might qualify as one of those times you might do something you ought not to.”  
"Shall we?" Caroline asked. Removing her hand from Kate’s leg, she motioned for their server to get the bill.   
Kate managed to stand, managed to keep her breath in check, but couldn't manage to keep her eyes off of Caroline.

"There you are!" A familiar voice boomed over the tables.

"Richard?" Kate fumbled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling a bit annoyed and embarrassed.

Richard walked towards the women, smiling and exasperated. "I've been looking all over for you. I was just down the road, trying to text you to see if you needed a lift home.”

His eyes crossed from Caroline to Kate, "What are you doing back here in the dark?"


	2. Chapter 2

“It is rather dark back here, isn’t it?” Caroline smiled.

She extended her hand in a polite greeting. The same hand that was, moments ago, caressing his wife’s deliciously smooth leg. The roughness of his hands made her realize how delicate and sublime Kate was to touch.

“I am Dr. Caroline Elliot,” she said. The words exuded confidence, and Kate felt her sensibilities fading again, enraptured in Caroline’s presence. 

“Richard. Pleasure to meet you,” he smiled eagerly, noticing how beautiful Kate’s new boss actually was. For some reason he had envisioned a seasoned crone. Head Mistresses certainly didn’t look like that in all the years he attended private school.

Flustered by her husband’s intrusion, and now flirty behaviour with Caroline, Kate felt the need to escape this awkward threesome. Was she jealous of Richard’s attention directed towards Caroline? Or, was she possessive of her dazzling, blonde courter. 

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting you ladies, but I wanted to make sure this one got home okay.” Richard rubbed Kate’s back, smiling keenly at Caroline.

“We were just finishing up. It’s actually brilliant timing” stated Caroline, her eyes fixed on Kate.

“Would you mind if I took your cell number before you head out?” Caroline slyly asked. “In case I need to get in contact with you about some of the things we discussed this evening.”

Kate felt a paralyzing sense of guilt creep up inside her chest. It was all becoming too overwhelming; her fantastic loving husband in the same room as this woman who she, minutes earlier, contemplated kissing. 

“Would you both excuse me…? I need to use the ladies’ room.” Kate was floundering. She slid past Richard, slightly bumping into a chair, and made off towards the lavatory.   
Unsure of where it even was, she needed to escape this uncomfortable situation, and her legs could not move fast enough. 

Kate found her way to the restroom and, once inside the protective walls, she allowed relief to escape her entire body. With her arms planted firmly on the sink, she took a deep breath and watched her image in the mirror. 

“Breathe. Get yourself together. You’re a married woman. You have a fantastic husband, a gorgeous home, a great job,” said Kate to herself in the mirror.

A voice emerged from behind.

“You know, Ms. McKenzie, it doesn’t have to be this difficult.” 

Kate turned around to Caroline, her arms folded, leaning against the door.

Somewhere in the distracted minutes Kate had used to calm herself, Caroline had somehow slipped in, and was witness to Kate’s obvious loss of composure.  
Caroline unfolded her arms and walked slowly towards her. Her eyes fixated on Kates curves. 

“I want you to come with me, Kate,” she sighed breathlessly, looking for Kate’s approval.

Oh, the way she let that sentence seductively escape her mouth. 

Caroline leaned in, the gap between them deliciously closing. Slowly, Caroline reached out and placed her hand on Kate’s arm, letting her hand gently slide around her shoulder and finally slip around the back of Kate’s neck. She moved her hair back, gently. The touch, warm and dangerously sexy. 

“Do you want to come with me?” Caroline whispered, each syllable pulsing with hunger.

Kate allowed her lips to part gently, waiting for some form or fragment of words to come out, but all she could do was breathe. 

Caroline, still cupping Kate’s neck, placed her other hand on Kate’s waist. She let it reach around, where it finally found its home on Kate’s enticing bottom. Squeezing gently, she pulled Kate into her. Warm bodies pressed against each other. Kate’s neck was now inches away from Caroline’s eager lips. 

A single slow kiss was placed upon her neck. A kiss that turned into a lush and succulent moment of eroticism. Caroline’s fingers twined through Kate’s hair, pulling gently as she drank deeper from the well. Kate had never experienced this kind of passion, with anyone, ever. 

After the minutes of luscious attention from Caroline, Kate felt her mouth leave her neck. 

“Now,” Caroline commanded, watching Kate’s chest heaving in ecstasy, “let’s get your coat. Tell Richard we have a few more things to go over at my place. I’ll tell him I will drive you home later. Yes?”

“Then we can get you out of those pretty clothes,” Caroline added, tracing the trim of the black sweater. Caroline let her fingertips dip seductively into Kate’s wonderful v-neck cleavage. 

The door of the ladies room opened and a small group of University students came trundling in. 

Kate and Caroline spread apart swiftly. The two women turned back to the mirror as the girls shuffled off behind them.

“Shall I tell him?” Caroline asked, searching for Kate’s approval in the mirror’s reflection.

“I can’t, Caroline,” Kate whispered. “I just can’t.”

Caroline nodded and gave a disappointed smile. A smile that made Kate feel like she was twelve years old, and didn’t have the courage or the maturity to make wise and informed decisions for herself. 

As they walked out of the room, Caroline searched for on-lookers. Confident they couldn’t be seen, Caroline leaned in to Kate once more, and put her hands in Kate’s coat pockets. Caroline grabbed Kate’s phone and began entering her number in the contacts.

“I appreciate your loyalty to your husband, Kate. It’s endearing,” she said. “But it’s also useless.” 

Kate choked up, and once again, lacked the words to communicate. What was it about Caroline that took an articulate, Master’s graduate, and reduced her to a floundering mess?

“You want this, as badly as I do,” continued Caroline. “I want to properly kiss you. I want to have you…any time I like.”

God, please kiss me, Kate pleaded internally.

“Good night, Ms. McKenzie.” 

Caroline, took one last look at Kate’s mouth, licked her lips and bounded up the stairs, and out the door.

Kate stood motionless.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate breathed deeply, unsure of what transpired. 

It had all happened so fast.   
The words, the mouth on her skin, the need that built up so divinely inside of her. She couldn’t quite believe that she had just allowed the most magnetic, tempting offer to walk up the stairs and go home; without her.

Still tipsy from the wine, Kate made her way back to her husband and to an uneventful drive home. Richard tried to make small talk, inquiring her opinion of the new deck they were to build this summer.

Kate gazed out the window, staring at the passing blur of headlights. She dreamed of soft lips, blonde hair, hands and thighs. Of want and pure hedonistic lust that had somehow consumed her pulsing thoughts. Caroline had moved into the forefront of Kate’s mind and little else mattered.

Once inside their home, Richard removed Kate’s coat, placing his hands around her from behind, and rested them on her stomach. “You looked so beautiful tonight, Kate.”  
Richard softly kissed the back of her neck, the place her seductress had been not thirty minutes earlier. If Kate closed her eyes, she could almost pretend the lips belonged to someone else. Richard’s hands moved upward, under her black sweater, cupping both breasts. His intentions were clear. Kate thwarted the attention with an excuse of a headache. Too much wine, he would understand. 

It was clear, she needed to see Caroline again. Breathe her, belong to, and submit to her.

Dejected, Richard headed downstairs to watch a movie. Hurting him like this was so difficult for her. Their own sex life was vibrant, and exciting. Richard was gentle and attentive. Their love-making was always passionate, although this evening, Kate experienced a whole new idea of what her sexuality could possibly mean. Caroline’s mouth on her neck, the fierceness of her touch, and intensity of her eyes. Kate felt the same throb between her legs begin to pulse again. 

As she walked up the stairs, a familiar ping and vibration of an incoming message resonated in her hands. She looked down at her phone:

***I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how delicious your skin tastes.***

Kate stared at the phone, shaking, staring at the words, reading them over and   
over.

Another text appeared

***Touch yourself, for me, tonight.***

Good Lord, even in a simple text message, Dr. Caroline Elliot commanded attention.

Kate began to type, many times, but backspaced and erased each time she thought she had a clever response. But the truth was, she wanted Caroline’s hands and mouth on her, and nothing she could respond would encapsulate how immense the need was growing inside of her.

Feeling slightly more confident, Kate finally replied:

***I want you to touch me.***

Kate threw the phone on the bed, disrobed and hurriedly turned the hot water on. Caroline 

She stepped inside and allowed the water to cascade around her. Reaching for her favourite body wash, she liberally poured the fragrant creamy solution in her hand, and continued to smooth it over her torso. Kate closed her eyes, water pouring down her face, still light-headed from this evening’s wine; her thoughts full of just one thing -- Caroline Elliot. 

Kate imagined Caroline’s hands were her own, her fingertips gently touching her face, sailing down her neck. Oh, the expertise Caroline employed with her mouth and tongue on her neck earlier. Kate shuddered, remembering how lost she became with her body melded so fucking close to hers. And that exquisite torture of feeling Caroline’s warm breath in her ear…  
Kate’s hands followed lower, grabbing each of her breasts, squeezing gently at first, then with more pressure; her thumb and fore finger finding her hard, aroused nipples. Caroline’s mouth.

Kates breathing became deeper, a low moan escaped her mouth. Caroline.

Kate leaned against the shower wall, and let her right hand slowly travel lower. Her fingers carefully found her most sensitive area. Hot water, slow and deliberate circles, laboured breathing...Caroline

Thoughts of her beautiful wet mouth, her fastidious tongue, roaming hands and fingers. Kate was seconds away from having what was perhaps the most intense moment of pleasure she had ever achieved. The thought of Caroline’s mouth between her legs was the last image she remembered before a cataclysm of awakened nerves rained over Kate. Breathing heavily, letting the moment linger, another wave of arousal poured from her being. A staccato of electrifying sighs and groans. Caroline. 

Weakened, Kate turned the shower off, grabbed a towel, and dried off. She saw her image in the mirror and felt a combination of guilt and pleasure. Walking over to her bed, turning her night lamp on, she settled in and returned to her cell phone.

Three messages awaited

***My office at 3:30.***

***Wear that little black skirt you had on last week.***

***I want my tongue inside of you.***


	4. Chapter 4

The black skirt.   
The one she wore to the staff outing at the pub a few weeks ago. Of course, Kate thought. She wondered at the time if it was appropriate. It was perhaps a bit short, but it flowed so beautifully and it matched almost everything she owned. Kate remembered catching Caroline staring at her in it a little longer than perhaps appropriate that night. When Kate caught her, she didn’t flinch. She just continued to smile, sipped away at her drink, and continued talking to the Vice Principle and others in the administrative department. Kate felt so out of place that evening, having not really been there too long. A few kind people reached out and asked her to join in the conversation, but all-in-all she really just wanted to go home and be with Richard. 

Who knew the skirt had been making such an indelible impact on Caroline? 

What on earth would happen at 3:30? Kate was prepared for anything. Her shower regime took a little longer this morning. Not as impactful and pleasurable as the night before, but serious attention was placed on areas that may be touched. Thoughts again began to wander. Fear and pleasure had equal hold on what may transpire. If in the situation, could she actually feasibly go through with it? At school? In her office? What would happen if her personal assistant was to walk in?

Kate’s fear began to creep in. But wondering what the kiss of Caroline would feel and taste like overrode her sensibilities. She needed to feel Caroline’s hands on her again.  
Kate got settled into her car, checked her mirrors, and was about to back out when she heard her phone ping:

{I don’t think it’s fair to make you wait.} 

All of the impending fear that Kate was feeling before was replaced by an urgent need to get to Sulgrave and into Caroline’s office; close to the woman who had taken over her thoughts and desires. 

Perhaps too eager, Kate arrived at school much earlier than normal. Would Caroline be there already, she wondered…hoped. Feared. Wanted.   
Caroline’s Jeep was in its usual spot. Beverly and the other members of the staff would not arrive for at least a half hour more.

Kate made her way down the hall to Caroline’s office, heart thumping, legs moving. She decided to make the bold move to barge into Caroline’s office, walk over, in the skirt she had been asked to wear, and take control of the situation. She required bravery to pull this off. Desire burning inside, fueled purpose in her stride.

Hand on the door knob, heart beating beneath her blouse, Kate opened the door. Cautiously. 

“Hello?” Kate offered, with very little of the courage she imagined herself having during her long walk down the hallway.

Caroline sat in her usual spot at her desk. Glasses on, looking as gorgeous as she had the night before. Her desk full of paperwork and folders, however completely organized. Caroline looked after hundreds of students and staff. Being in control was part of her genetic make-up 

“Someone’s eager,” smiled Caroline seductively. She took her glasses off. 

Kate decided to be brave, walking toward her.

“Ah…not so fast, Ms. McKenzie,” Caroline whispered as she moved closer to Kate. 

“Remember what I said last night?” 

“I decide what happens…and when it happens.” 

Kate’s breathing deepened with each step Caroline took. 

“Let me look at you,” Caroline purred, as she approached Kate.

Kate backed up against the office door, Caroline’s eyes devouring Kate with every glance. She felt like she was the prey, and so desperately wanted to be caught. 

“Did you touch yourself last night?” Caroline leaned in, and whispered. Bodies nearly touching.

“Yes,” Kate gulped. Heart beating harder and louder… God, just touch me.

“Good. And I see you take instructions well…Your skirt is absolutely…perfect.”

Caroline took her hands and placed them on Kate’s waist.

“Fuck, you are so pretty,” Caroline licked her lips, tilted her head slightly and breathed the same air as Kate. Lips nearly touching.

With that, Caroline backed away slightly, flipping Kate around. Kate was now pressed up facing the door, unable to see what her seductress was doing. Unable to touch. Powerless, and loving every minute. 

“Caroline,” Kate gasped in pleasure.

“No talking,” Caroline commanded, as she pressed her body close to Kate’s. 

Both hands now upon Kate’s bottom, feeling every curve; squeezing and claiming what she had wanted so badly last night. 

Caroline, removed one hand, and lifted Kate’s hair back to expose her neck. Soft kisses were placed. Her tongue moving closer to Kate’s ear. Kate melted back into her suitor.  
Caroline took her hand and gently grasped Kate’s neck, gaining better access to Kate’s mouth. Kate leaned back and opened her lips. Deep. Warm. Wet. Slow. Deeper. Delicious. Hungry. 

Kate dissolved in her kiss. 

Caroline slowly wrapped her arms around Kate, untucking the green blouse from the skirt, from behind.

Kate moaned as she felt warm hands on her torso. Hands moved to her breasts. Caroline lifted Kate’s bra instead of taking it off, hands greedy to touch flesh. 

Kate leaned back and groaned deeply as fingers found nipples. Her body pressed against both the door and Caroline. 

No escape, even if she wanted it. 

“I bet you taste as good as you feel,” Caroline groaned into Kate’s neck, her body grinding into her from behind.

Caroline, released her possession of Kate’s breasts and slid them down Kate’s skirt, hurriedly lifting the material on each side  
Kate’s breathing increased into a desperate pant. Her fingertips clung to the door as she felt Caroline’s hands move closer and closer to her centre. 

“Caroline, please,” Kate gasped.

Caroline ran her hand the length of Kate’s undergarment, one slow delicious deep swipe. Her finger pressing the fabric inside of her. Kate’s wetness soaked through the material.   
Kate tried to turn around, to properly kiss her and was denied. Caroline pushed her closer into the door, slid her underwear to the side and hovered. Teasing Kate with her fingers that wouldn’t commit. 

Caroline retracted her fingers with one long slow stroke. 

Her fingers pressed her sensitivity. Holding it there.

“It’s not 3:30, is it?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Please, Caroline,” Kate begged breathlessly. “Please…”

“Please what?” questioned Caroline, placing her full mouth on Kate’s neck.

Kate removed her hand from the wall and pushed it upon the one Caroline used to hold her center, applying an amount of pressure Kate's body had been craving. 

“Please what?” Caroline asked again. There was more authority in her voice than last time. 

Kate could feel Caroline smiling smugly behind her. She continued her hands' masterful work on her throbbing tightness.

Kate couldn’t say it. She wanted it. Wanted everything Caroline would offer. Would take from her. Would allow her. Give her. 

“I want your mouth on me," Kate shuddered, turning round to Caroline’s hungry lips.

Caroline returned the kiss with a deep and slow ferocity. Her tongue probed sensually into Kate’s eager mouth. Her fingers unbuttoned Kate’s blouse, slowly. Gentle kisses trailed down Kate’s chin to her neck, the kisses becoming deeper. Kate’s arms wrapped around Caroline’s shoulders, pressing her close, wanting to be taken by this gorgeous seductress. 

Caroline pulled away, bringing Kate with her, never losing contact with her mouth. 

Caroline tugged Kate towards her office chair, and sat down; Kate’s open blouse and hiked skirt at a perfect height for all of the delicious things she wanted to do to her. 

“Take your bra off for me," Caroline demanded.

Kate sheepishly did as she was told.

Caroline smiled and stared at Kate’s absolutely magnificent breasts. Full and firm. Heavy. 

Kate pressed her tongue along her bottom lip, hungry for contact.

“Remove your skirt now, and that underwear my hand was just in." Indeed, Caroline was running the show.

Kate did as she was told, slipping the underwear to the floor, and undoing the skirt, a slow zip down the side. It pooled on to the floor with the rest of her clothing. 

“Now, let me look at you,” Caroline whispered.  
The arousal in Caroline’s eyes had Kate feeling desperately close to the first shocks of orgasm. Caroline’s eye’s, probing glances, made her quiver with anticipation as to what would come. 

“Come closer," Caroline demanded. “I want you to look at me the whole time?”

“Yes," Kate murmured huskily, desperately wanting the ache to be relieved. 

Caroline reached around Kate’s hip with one hand and pulled her in close, while she   
slid the other hand slowly between Kate’s thighs, slowly reaching higher and higher to feel Kate’s incredibly wet center. She slid her finger up, and rested it on her clit.

“Keep looking at me, Kate," Caroline said, noticing Kate’s eyes closing.   
Caroline continued to trace the same finger up Kate's abdomen and further up until finding Kate’s nipple; her finger still wet from Kate’s core. 

Caroline gently pinched, and then continued her tongue on the same path her finger had just traveled, starting at her stomach, tasting Kate’s sweet nectar every inch of the way. Kate’s erect nipple was completely immersed in Caroline’s mouth. Slow, thoughtful sups of her breast. Eye's locked. Kate’s hands on Caroline’s shoulders. 

Caroline retraces her trail back towards it’s ultimate destination.

“You can come when I tell you; when my eyes leave yours,” Caroline purred.

Kate was confident she would come faster than either expected. The build up was so exquisite, the arousal almost at its melting point. One touch of Caroline’s tongue and it would be game over. Throw in Caroline's focused gaze and she was as good as gone.   
Caroline motioned Kate closer, and lifted her right leg, positioning it on the arm of her chair, smiling devilishly all the while.   
Gripping Kate tightly, staring up at her flushed and wanton face, Caroline took to task; starting with the long and slow entrance of her tongue into Kate’s wetness. Kate gasped at the depth Caroline took. Kate's hands held Caroline’s head as she moved her expert tongue in and out, swirling, devouring, enjoying the flavour, the sweetness, the tightness, the sounds her mouth made upon her, the self-indulgence she was now feeling. 

“Oh God."   
Kate growled as she found herself rocking with the established rhythm Caroline had begun. 

Not being able to turn her eyes away was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. This wasn’t “oral sex," this was consumption, domination. Caroline was feasting. The feeling was different, the experience so new and so exciting. 

Caroline continued on, each movement of her tongue making Kate shiver until she finally found her most sensitive area. This is where Caroline exceeded all expectation. 

One slow dedicated, circular lick to her clitoris and Kate was on the way to her undoing. 

Caroline clamped down with her hands around Kate's thighs and buried her face, her eyes now lowered. Her head rolled in small infinity shaped back-and-forths. Kate knew this was the moment Caroline was allowing her to lose control, and feel what she wanted her to feel. 

This was her permission to come. 

Kate couldn’t stop watching Caroline, and the build up was so intense she couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

Holding Caroline’s head, Kate felt the first wave of intense pleasure shower every nerve ending in her body. Her eyes closed, her head threw back, her body rode the powerful wave until its end. Caroline knew, instinctually, when to apply the precise pressure at the exact moment. 

Kate released a fulfilled moan.

Caroline stood, kissing Kate sensuously. Kate could taste herself on Caroline’s mouth and it only made matters worse. Now all she could think about was returning the favour.   
Caroline pulled away, wiped her mouth with incredible satisfaction and leaned into Kate, whispering: “If that’s the kind of noise you make when I please, you…I can’t wait to hear what you sound like when I fuck you."


End file.
